Love In The Rain
by LouiseRisa
Summary: Bella was going back home from Alice's house one night when it rained. Who is that handsome guy that gave her his umbrella? What is that weird tingling sensation when their elbows brushed? Could it be the spark of love? AH/AU


**A Twilight Fanfiction**_**by LouiseRisa**_

**Love in the Rain**

**Summary:** Bella was going back home from Alice's house one night when it rained. Who is that handsome guy that gave her his umbrella? What is that weird tingling sensation when their elbows brushed? Could it be the spark of love? AH/AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not freaking own Twilight! If I did, I'd be sleeping at home, happy that my books have been so popular worldwide! Sides, if I do own Twilight, why would I write a fan fiction? I could've just published another book…: P

~…~…~…~…~

**THE** rain was pounding hard on my back. The cold wind prickles my almost bare neck from the coat I'm wearing. My hair, all loose and tangled up, was already soaked through. I had forgotten to bring my umbrella this evening when I went to Alice's house.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. My father, Charles Swan, is the head police is this small town called Forks. My mother, Renee, died and left me for my father's care. Father had only told me that she had to leave for a faraway land for a very long time when I was little. I cried for 3 days when I learned a few years ago that she had actually died giving birth to me.

Alice is my best friend. She is an adopted child of the Cullen family, the local doctor's family. The Cullens consist of Carlisle Cullen, the doctor; Esme Cullen, the doctor's wife; Emmett Cullen, the first adopted child; Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the twins who were Esme's nephew and niece whose parents died in an accident; and finally, Alice Cullen, my best friend, who is also currently the last one to be adopted into the family.

Alice was adopted 10 years ago, when she was just 6. She was in Dr. Carlisle's office when father sent me in because I tripped over my own legs, again. After I was treated, father had left me there like he always had whenever my nanny left town. It was usually a rare occurrence if my nanny left town, but her mother had fallen ill; and so father had to take care of me himself. And by that, he left me into the care of Dr. Carlisle. Since both them had been working on a few same cases, they had turned into good friends as well.

There were usually many more children, but that day there was hardly anyone in the playroom next to Carlisle's office. I was just sitting by myself in a corner of the room when Alice had skipped inside. It was a beginning of a beautiful friendship. We had bonded almost instantly and I'd been a regular visitor to the Cullen House since.

The family had regarded me as one of their own, especially since Alice came into the picture. Despite Rosalie's early rejection in befriending me, she finally caved in and we too became fast friends. Emmett and Jasper were like the brothers I never had.

Today was like no other day, the only difference is that it rained and rained like it never had. My 16th birthday is just a few weeks away and Rosalie and Alice had asked – dragged, rather – me to visit more often to finalize their plans to celebrate for me.

Esme was as sweet as ever and had prepared snacks while I vetoed many things off Rose and Alice's list. Emmett had provided the best distraction, however, when he came into the room and carried Rose off saying that she'd given me more attention than she had given him. Alice was flustered and rushed behind Emmett to 'ask' him to let his fiancé down.

Over the years, growing up together seems to only pull Emmett and Rose together and Jasper and Alice too. Emmett and Rose are going to get married next summer while Jazz and Alice just got engaged last month.

Not bringing an umbrella anywhere in Forks is a mistake. It rains constantly here. Now, not only I'm all wet, I'm probably going to get sick tomorrow. Charles is going to be worried. He'd probably just tell me to have a sleep over at the Cullen's.

Shivering from the cold, I continued my trek towards home. Why didn't I stay over again? Ugh! After a curve, turn left, walk straight, take another turn to the right, walk past a few building blocks, go left, then my house should just be at the end of the road. I probably should have asked either Emmett or Jasper to escort me home.

Argh! Just my luck, the rain just got heavier and heavier. Yeap, definitely a trip to Carlisle's office tomorrow. All of a sudden, it's as though the rain stopped. Impossible, the rain is still falling from the skies around me. To my utmost embarrassment, there was a man behind me, soaking wet.

His hand held out an umbrella and it sheltered me. The man had a fair complexion, and bronze hair, an unusual addition to his beauty. (Can we describe men as beautiful? LOL)

Green emerald orbs meets brown as he said in a velvety voice, "Urm, hello. I saw you were walking alone just now. It isn't nice for a lady such as you, yourself, walk alone at night, especially during a rainstorm."

Blushing had always been a trait of mine, and being called a lady, even when I'm soaked, made my cheeks burn. The man chuckled, "May I escort you home?"

Still blushing, I nodded, not really trusting my voice. He held the umbrella and walked on my left. Forget what I said earlier, maybe not asking Emmett or Jasper to escort me home was not a bad idea on my part, though I'll definitely regret the flu and fever that's sure to come.

We walked together for a few minutes in silence, and then he decided to break it and asked, "How may I address you?"

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, Chief Charles Swan's daughter. You can call me Bella."

"Bella… A beautiful name for such a beautiful lady as yourself. I'm Edward." He paused for a moment, "Edward Anthony. I'm new in town."

We small talked as we walked on; suddenly he came to a halt. "I believe we've arrived at your destination?"

Startled, I turned to look. True enough, there it is. Good old Chief Swan's house. "Thank you for escorting me home." I smiled.

He smiled a crooked grin as he said, "The pleasure is mine."

Edward followed me until I've reached the safety of the porch of the house. As he was turning to squint into the rain, his elbow brushed mine. A tingle of a spark shot through me and I felt my eyes widen at the contact. Faster than I imagined I could ever be, I thanked him and entered the house.

He chuckled once and walked away after I closed the door and I managed to peek through the window after him. Somehow, his crooked grin had managed to set my heart into a beating frenzy; and that shot of a spark just made it worse. Not good. I might just start hyperventilate later.

Father was just as I expected. He was glad that I made it home but wished I had stayed over with the Cullen's instead. Seeing my disheveled appearance, he had ushered me to clean myself up and get ready for bed. It was quite late into the night.

After a long hot bath, I laid on my purple coloured bed, dreaming of a certain man with bronze hair and emerald eyes. Morning came too quick and I woke up with a fever.

Already expecting this, I asked father to send me over to the Cullen's mansion after breakfast. A jumping Alice opened the door exactly the moment the bell rang.

"Bella! I have something to tell you! Oh my goodness, what happened to you? You looked paler than you normally do!" exclaimed Alice as she pulled me into the living room.

"I've got down with a fever. Is Carlisle home? Charles's going to spend the weekend with the Blacks again, so you're going to be stuck with a sick me."

Alice pouted then she smiled, "You know what, your flu will be fine by tonight evening. You, Isabella Marie, are going to meet a new addition of the family."

I pretended to be shock as I teased, "Oh no! Rose's pregnant?"

From the kitchen, Emmett's voice boomed as he appeared behind the counter, "Wait! What? Where? When? How? You're sure?"

Alice and I fell into a giggling fit, Emmett just stared – worriedly or excitedly, I couldn't decide – at us.

"No, Rose's not pregnant. Em, calm down. I was just going to tell Bella about last night." Alice said. "Last night, Carlisle came home with this guy with wet hair – since it was raining – and green eyes. He's going to be our new adopted brother! His name is Edward. His parents died three months ago. Mr. and Mrs. Masen, according to Carlisle, died of a rare illness, leaving their only son behind."

Carlisle said that Edward won't talk to anyone. Not even him. Not even his mother's cousin. Not anyone at all. So his family decided to send him into an orphanage. Sad isn't it?" She sat on the couch thinking for awhile until she burst out, "Would you like to meet him? You're going to meet him sooner or later anyways, but, would you like to meet him, like, _now_?"

Her sudden question caught me off guard and without waiting for my reply Alice had started pulling me, sick and all, up to the third floor of their mansion.

As we're nearing the end of the stairs to the third floor, my body started to fail me. Alice noticed it and called – yelled rather – for Jasper and Emmett to help. I could feel my consciousness slipping away. I was going to fall. That was what I thought until a dark figure – dark to me anyway – came and managed to help me up and saved me from a whole new lot of bruises. I had fainted right there and then.

~…~…~…~…~

I've always hated being the damsel in distress, this was no exception. I woke somewhere in mid afternoon in a huge bed and an unrecognized room. Am I still in the Cullen's mansion? As I abruptly sat up straight, blood rushed too fast into my head, making me almost falling again.

At least I'm not as feverish as this morning. The room was spacious even as shelves filled one whole side of the room. A long beige couch was next to the door with a study table and a matching chair in one corner. Not wanting to stay in the room any longer, I opened the door, and lucky for me, it wasn't locked.

Walking down the aisle, I came to a familiar part where I recognize as the stairs to the third floor of the Cullen's mansion. Guess I'm still in Alice's house, but whose room was that?

Cautiously, I walked to the first floor of the mansion. Maneuvering myself over a few obstacle and piles of things on the floor – definitely courtesy of Emmett –, I finally made it to my destination.

From the stairs, I could see Alice sitting crossed-legged on the carpeted floor, frowning at the ceiling. Jasper was on the couch behind her, touching her shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. Rose was sitting on the couch next to her twin brother snuggling into Emmett's embrace. The other side of the living room was blocked from my angle of view. They were worried about me, I smiled.

Esme walked out of the kitchen and she smiled at me. "How are you sweetie?"

That was all it took to turn all attention towards me. Alice quickly found her feet and was the first to ran to me asking frantic questions like, "How are you?", "Oh my God, you okay?", "Are you feeling better?" and it goes on and on.

I smiled as I answered them, "Aww… Worried about me? I'm fine; I'm much better now, scratch that. I'm feeling worse with you guys bombarding me with that much questions."

Jasper stepped forward and smiled, "Carlisle was home just now and he checked on you. You're going to be fine. You just had a little fever and flu, nothing serious."

Emmett being Emmett simply took a step forward and gave me a bear hug, so hard I almost couldn't breathe. Lucky for me, Rose noticed it and made him released me. They've been like family to me, my extended family, I smiled. A new voice however startled me. It was familiar, as if from a well-known lullaby or a memory that haunts my dreams time and time again. It was smooth, velvety and was a man's, "Are you feeling better now?"

Esme beamed at the owner of the voice, "Edward! You spoke! This is great news! Someone call Carlisle!"

I too, turned my head around to the source and was shocked to see _the Edward _from last night. Smiling, I said, "Well, guess I'm the only one who fell ill after last night."

Alice gapped at me, and she narrowed her eyes, "Isabella Marie Swan! You! Come with me, right now!" Then she proceeded to pull me upstairs.

A hand held my wrist firmly and it seemed as that was all it took for Alice to stop me from dragging me upstairs, again. The both of us turned and were shocked to see Edward holding my hand. "Alice, would you mind letting Bella go? I believe she is still recovering from her fever." He flashed a crooked grin at me.

I couldn't help the red coloring my cheeks as Alice let me go pouting and Edward brought me over to the couch in the living room. I could feel eyes on my back, and it was eerie to know that Alice was definitely one of them. Not even the sparks transpired to me through Edward's hand to mine was enough of a distraction.

~…~…~…~…~

Hours after explaining how Edward had helped me the night before in the rain, Alice had been grinning her Cheshire cat smile. It had never been anything good, to me at least.

Skipping away, she happily hummed to herself. Definitely something wrong, something very wrong. Warily, I stood up despite the protests I got from my legs and Edward, who was sitting next to me on the couch, immediately grabbed my hand in case I fell.

Carlisle had came back an hour after I started explaining to Alice about what had happened. He was indeed shocked to find Edward speaking. Weird, he did spoke to me last night, and he didn't seemed like the kind of person to actually had terminated the most usual form of communications.

The day soon went away and it was twilight again. I went to the side of the house where the walls were made of glass and looked out at the sky where vibrant colors of orange, pink and purple filled the sky which was dark with rain clouds earlier. I felt a presence behind me and didn't bother to look at who it was; the electricity in the air was unmistakable.

"Bella," he started, "may I have a word with you?"

Still admiring the view with my back towards him, I said, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you please look at me?"

Finding no wrong in such a simple request, I did as he asked me to. "Yes?"

My eyes widened in shock as he pulled me in for a kiss. My own lips seemed to be molded into his as I started to kiss him back. The sweet feeling of being kiss by him, somehow it felt right even though we barely knew each other and the fact that we've only met each other last night could not stand in the way of this thirst, this need for him.

He slowly nibbled on my bottom lip as he begged for an entrance which I granted. The soft yet slow kiss soon turned fierce and more… needy? I have no other word for it. Soon, the serious need of air started to register into our minds and we slowly parted, wanting to savor the moment. Feeling a little light-headed, I rested my head on his shoulder. The taste of him still lingered.

When the rhythm of my heartbeat and breathing finally went back to normal, I felt him tilted my head up to face him. "Isabella Marie Swan, I know we've barely known each other, but I think I might be in the danger of falling for you."

The piercing emerald eyes of his made my cheeks turned hot and I looked down, trying to hide it. Did I mention blushing was a trait of mine?

Suddenly Emmett's booming voice shook us out of our reverie. "Jazz! You missed the good part! Get back here! They might kiss again!"

I could feel my cheeks go warmer, they had been watching. I should've known better. Alice popped out of nowhere and skidded happily to me and Edward. Her grin was undeniably large and contagious. I smiled at her despite the position I was in. A little embarrassed, I squirmed out from the embrace that I missed immediately. An embrace that soon found me again seconds later.

This might just be the start of something interesting. As for Charles, I think he might enjoy a little more time being in the dark. For one, I'll just ponder about it when I sleep in Alice's room tonight; unless there's a change of plan, I'll be doing just that.

~…~…~…~…~

**A/N: **That's it folks! It's not a new chapter of "My Past?", but I hope this will make up for it for a while. I suck at writing endings… I have this perfect picture in my mind that couldn't be put into words… LOL… My sister had actually urged me to finish this as soon as possible. The reason? So that I can start on another story that she'll be translating to Chinese later on. For those Twilight fans out there, sadly, it has absolutely nothing to do with Twilight. She hates it… (Insert loads of tears here…) Hope you enjoyed the story. BTW, for a cookie and a devilishly tempting vanilla ice-cream topped with melted chocolate and sprinkles and don't forget a HUGE strawberry coated in more chocolate, please check out my other fanfics… LOL… ; )

See that blue button down there? It's just begging to be clicked. ;)


End file.
